


Putting up with Nathan Young

by Masterofpretending



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Established Relationship, M/M, and the gang hates them both, nathan is a prick but whats new, simon is simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: Simon closed his eyes again, letting his head hang from the backrest of the wheelchair. The metal felt cold against his skin and the half-boner resting against Nathans tights was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.”You’re the worst,” he mumbled, ”why do I put up with you?”





	Putting up with Nathan Young

Simon was sitting in one of the many abandoned wheelchairs scattered around the community center. He was filming the ASBO group while they were lazily sorting through another batch of clothes that were being sent off to some low-end second hand store. It was that awkward time of the day when everyone were just dozing off in anticipation for lunch. Simon zoomed in on Aisha and Curtis who, through the fabric of a blue, gigantic t-shirt, stole a hasty kiss. Aisha smiled sheepishly and Simon focused the camera on her naturally sun-kissed hand that was still lingering on the shirt, almost trembling in the need for more contact. He was just going to pan over to Curtis when Nathan stepped into the shot, proclaiming, ”Someone probably died in that, just saying.”

He snatched away the shirt and proceeded to measure it against his own lanky frame, ”I would say they took the ol’ Elvis train out If you know what I mean,” he concluded and Simon could almost hear Curtis rolling his eyes in response.

”Speaking of food,” Nathan continued, throwing away the shirt and gaining an angry middle finger as it landed on Kelly who was, unlike the rest of them, actually working, ”I’m so hungry I could die, well, metaphorically.”

He looked around like a dog sensing the smell of a cat nearby and locked his eyes on Simon, ”Are you filming me with that thing?” He smirked.

Simon lowered the camera just enough so that it would cover the small smile tugging at his lips and said, ”I was filming all of you.”

It was now Nathans turn to roll his eyes, ”Why would you film these sad excuses for extras when the star of the show is right here?”

He almost danced towards Simon, his face filling up the entire screen as he got closer to the other boy. Simon couldn’t suppress his smile any longer so he pressed the ”end video” button on his phone, flipping it close so that he could properly face his boyfriend. The curly haired boy gave him a devilish look and positioned himself over Simon, sitting down in his lap, his nose bumping into his chin.

”Would you be so kind and buy me something to eat?” He whispered in that mockingly seductive way that always had Simon fighting the urge to giggle.

Nathan swung his arms around Simon’s neck and Simon had to steady him by the waist so that they wouldn’t accidentally tip over from the swift movement. The Irishman took it as an invitation to get closer, moving his head to the crook of Simon’s neck.

”Is that-” Simon stumbled on his words as the other boy’s warm breath against his skin served as the loveliest of distractions, ”Is that why you came over here, to freeload some money?”

Nathan let his lips answer for him, placing two slow kisses under the other man’s harsh jawline before finally letting them be captured by Simon’s own increasingly desperate mouth. Simon had concluded after extensive research compiled of discrete making out sessions during community service and quiet fucking in Simons bedroom, that Nathan was the worst tease ever. He suspected Nathan reveled in pushing him to his limits, making him squirm, making him beg for it. And what else was Simon supposed to do when the other boy was touching him like that, grinding him through the harsh fabric of their orange jumpsuits and letting his hands travel from his neck to his pockets. He couldn’t help groan at the sensation of his cock growing harder and Nathan smiled against his mouth knowing exactly the effect he had on the other boy. Somewhere in the distance, there were objections from the rest of the gang but Simon didn’t hear them on the account that Nathan was tugging him closer with the hands deeply pushed down in his pockets. The lanky boy gave him one last, slow, kiss, biting at his bottom lip as he pulled away. Simon let out a shaky breath, his mouth feeling light and empty without the pressure of the other boy. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed in the first place, and was met with the image of Nathan sitting in his lap, thoroughly counting pennies in his hand.

”Three quid,” he concluded without looking at Simon, ”that should be enough for a chocolate bar, right?”

Simon closed his eyes again, letting his head hang from the backrest of the wheelchair. The metal felt cold against his skin and the half-boner resting against Nathans tights was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

”You’re the worst,” he mumbled, ”why do I put up with you?”

Nathan gave him a light kiss at the corner of his mouth before standing up, presumably walking towards the vending machine to get his precious chocolate bar.

”Because you love me,” he taunted and Simon smiled softly because he did, he really did.

”Are you shitheads done?” Aisha interrupted and Simon reluctantly observed her displeasure from above Nathans shoulders.

”While you two are over there molesting each other the rest of us are actually working.”

Simon wanted to point that mere minutes ago she was the one too busy with her boyfriend to pay attention to work but decided against it, remembering how Nathan had ruined her and Curtis’s moment with his usual Nathan-ness.

”I think it's gonna be a while before he’s able to stand up again,” Nathan piped up from the vending machine, and would Simon’s blood not already have been preoccupied with causing an irritating pressure in his nether regions, it certainly would have traveled up to his face. As the others erupted into unhindered snickers he sighed heavily, once again asking himself the question, ”Why do I put up with you?”

When Nathan eventually came back, placing himself in Simon’s lap again and hesitantly offering him some of the chocolate, Simon, despite everything, gave him a small smile. He leaned forward, giving the other boy a look that both of them knew all too well. They were going to finish this later, Simon quietly fucking Nathan into the soft mattress of his bed, biting his lip to stifle his own loud cry as he came. Nathan gave him a mischievous look to confirm his approval of the plan. ”This,” Simon thought as his boyfriend teasingly ruffled his hair, ”This is why I put up with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing established relationships are really not my strong-suit (wonder why, huh) but here you go anyway :P <33


End file.
